The Adventures of The RekaiTantei
by Kuro-kaze-66
Summary: The Rekai-Tantei goes on missions to destroy or help characters from other animes or shows. if you have any ideas, tell me in a review and i will see what i can do


KuroKaze here um well here's my new ficcy; basically it's the Yu Yu Hakusho gang meeting different characters from different animes/tv shows. If you have any ideas/suggestions just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Oh and some characters are just a bit ooc so just so you understand.

The Reiki-Tantei surround Koenma as they await their next mission...

Koenma: we have word that there are demons underground...

Yusuke: like the subway...i always wanted to save people in a subway, it'll be just like in the mov-

Koenma: no, like the sewer

Kuwabara: ewwwww

Hiei: i don't see why you're so disgusted, it is your natural habitat right?

Kuwabara: why you sonova...

Hiei: you're right...

Kuwabara: damn right i am

Hiei: it IS much better than your natural habitat.

Kurama: shakes head Hiei...

Yusuke: all right, lets go kick some demon butt

Kurama: ass, kick some demon ass, demon butt sounds so juvenile

Yusuke: Kurama, this is a G-rated fanfiction

Kurama: no it's not its PG.-13

Yusuke: oh...well then I'm gonna be a ::censored:: pimp and ::censored:: every ::censored:: prostitute and I'm going to...hey what's with all the ::censored:: ::censored:: marks?!?!

Kurama: i said PG.-13 not NC-17 dumb ass!

Koenma: can we get back to the plot please?

Hiei: there's a plot?

others: --;;

Yusuke: ok then, let's go kick some demon ass!

Kuronue: bursts in starts whining i wanna come, can i come? PLEASE?!?! big puppy eyes

UNDERGROUND

Kuwabara: looks around ok no demons, let's go home and take a shower

Hiei: and wash off your protective coating of slime...now WHY would you want to do that?

Y.Kur: woo! now that I'm out of that pretty boys body smirks evilly i can really have some fun!

Shui: it must have been the radioactivity of the sewers, everything will probably revert back to normal when we go back above ground.

Y.Kur: Dammit! and i wanted to have some time alone with a whore. gets into argument with Shuichi about his virginity

TMNT: pops up out of nowhere

Mikey: sees Kuwabara Ahhh Demon Llama kills Kuwabara

Yus: so you're the demons we're supposed to kill.

Ralph: we ain't demons

Shui: yes i believe they are Mutantous Turtlus'

Don: that's right, how did you know?

Yus: uh, what does that mean?

Y. Kur: Dumb ass, it means their giant turtles

Kuron: with no visible genitals

others:((O.O))

Y.Kur: so how's your sex life?

Leo: well we don't have one

Y.Kur & Kuron: we can fix that

others: ((O.O))

Hiei: i don't care what they are, I'm going to kill all the mutant frogs

Ralph: Mutant Turtles. Not Frogs. Turtles Dammit!

Hiei: fine then, bring it on frog boy. both start fighting

Shui: so tell me, why do you only have 2 fingers and a thumb.

Don: well, its actually quite interesting really, you see-

Y.Kur & Kuron: Star,Star,Star, we'll go far,far,far, in my car,car,car.

Shui: fascinating

Kuwa: gets up wow, i must have fallen asleep

Yus: B...But...i thought he was dead...

Mikey: nope, everyone always comes back to life in this show

Ralph: especially that jerk shredder.

Shred: bursts in why must you be so mean T-T All i want is to be friends!

Don: then why do you always try to kill us?

Shred: It's not my fault my mother never hugged me T-T runs out crying

Shui: so how is it he never dies?

Mikey: he's an evil mutated piece of bubble gum that lives inside a robot body.

Yus: if he's bubble gum, why don't you just eat him?

Don: would you eat a "mutated" piece of gum

Yus: . ... . ...no...

don: my point exactly...

Leo: Master Splinter wishes to see you, will you come?

all: nods head walks deeper into sewer

Splint: welcome my children

Mikey: so what new advice do you have today?

Splint: well today there are 3 things you must learn. 1st let your conscience be your guide. 2nd, always put the toilet seat down when your finished. 3rd is never wear pantyhose, they are quite dangerous.

Kuwa: you know, that is quite good advice. especially the toilet thing, i never thought about it before.

others: ((O.O))

Yus: i think we should go now

Hiei: yes for once i agree with you spirit detective

Leo: well good bye, and Kuronue, don't forget, on Tuesday you're supposed to come and give me my first lesson

Mikey: on what?

Leo: goodbye walks away

Y.Kur: can i help?

Shui: No!

Y.Kur: Bitch

Yus: alright then, good-bye

Splint: you will come to visit us again?

Yus: fingers crossed of course cheesy smile

Above Ground

Y.Kur & Shui: revert back to normal that was an interesting encounter, ne?

Hiei: Hn, Frogs.

Yus: I'm never going down there again!

Kuwa: i seriously need a shower

Hiei: Hn, you're only just realizing this now?

Kuwa: why you sonova-

Kuron: smiles perversely i can't wait till Tuesday

Well theres my new chapter, im probably going to do Saiyuki next, I will take any and all suggestions into consideration. Well as they say in Japan, Ja Ne


End file.
